Shiro Mizuki/Another World
This was summoned by Swartz from the Another World to battle with Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin. History Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Aqua Calls In presumably an altered variation of the events during Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4, Shiro Mizuki most likely defeated Shouichi Tsugami & Makoto Hikawa. He was later brought to the main universe by Another Decade to battle with Kamen Rider GrandZi-O and Kamen Rider GeizRevive Shippu, he then uses the Gigant to blows up Zi-O and Geiz. 2019: Eternal Party In the moment, when Kamen Riders Rey, G4, Fuma and Dark Ghost to fight Zi-O and Geiz, Swartz then proceeds to overpower them with his newfound power. However, Woz somehow manages to gain access into Swartz's world and is able to free the duo from the onslaught. 2019: Operation Woz White Woz intends to say something about Swartz's evil plan before he vanishes also, but he is destroyed prematurely by Swartz's energy blast before he can disclose anything to Sougo's group. The Time Jacker is annoyed at the fact that he has been tricked, but he also summons the other villain Riders whose Another Worlds have not yet been destroyed: G4, Fuuma, Dark Ghost and Rey. Geiz and Black Woz transform and engage the four of them, leaving Sougo alone with Swartz,He was finally eliminated by Kamen Rider WozGingaTaiyo's Burning Sun Explosion.. Kamen Rider G4 Kamen Rider G4 Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Movie Characters. *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 187 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t *'Kicking Power': 13 t *'Resistance': Hardness 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7.5 seconds Special Attacks: *'Gigant': 30 tKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. x 4 Generation 4 is the successor to the G3 system. It was conceptualized by Sumiko Ozawa and based on G3-X. However, the system was deemed far too dangerous for use, so Ozawa never included the adjustments in the design schematics. However, Risa Fukami would steal the plans and construct the G4 System herself, adding a Prediction System to improve the AI. Unlike G3, the design of which was based on Kuuga, G4 is based on Agito. G4 is much stronger than any iteration of G3. However, its advanced AI causes it to suffer similar issues to G3-X. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 44-46 Equipment *GM-01 Custom Type 4 - A modified version of the Kamen Rider G3's GM-01 "Scorpion"; a modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. *Gigant - A shoulder-mounted missile launcher, mounted over the right shoulder when in use. Used as a finisher. Behind the scenes In Kamen Rider G4 appearance in Kamen Rider Zi-O, his suit actor was ,better known by the name . Notes *It is unknown whether or not in his universe, Shiro Mizuki survived the suit's side effects or G4's A.I. had completely taken over his body. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 44: 2019: Aqua Calls **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz See Also *Shiro Mizuki - original Kamen Rider G4 Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Villains